


In Which Chloe Ships It

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Read on, so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien wasn't even that dense, really. He was just a boy.And he was more boyer (and that isn't even a word) than all the other boys.Combined.Which also meant that he was dense.





	In Which Chloe Ships It

The odds of having a quiet day in College Francoise Dupont was about as likely as Chat Noir hating Ladybug. So, when the fourteenth of February dawned bright and early, and shockingly-peacefully, the students knew that there would be some sort of disturbance later in the afternoon.

 

What they did not know was that said disturbance would create such a relieving revelation that even Chloe would join in on the celebrations.

 

And what was even _more_ shocking about Chloe being jubilant was that it did not involve Chlodrien.

 

In fact, it completely dissed the ship.

 

And Chloe was _elated._

 

Yes, I know. Shocking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 So, on this particular day, Madame Bustier had had enough of the riot going on in front of her eyes.

 

It had begun when Alix challenged Kim to some sort of arm wrestling match, and having lost terribly, Kim was replaced by Marinette.

 

And the girl flat out _slammed_ Alix's hand onto the table within a moment from the start of the match.

 

Adrien cheered loudly, and Marinette turned to gaze at him with twinkling eyes. Adrien gave her such a dopey, loving grin that Choe exploded.

 

"Oh, just hook up already!"

 

Here, Caline felt the need to intervene, as the blush-fest and sexual tension in front of her eyes was too much to bear.

"Enough! Everyone, Quiet!"

 

For a second there was silence. Then, there was a poof and _boom!_ and on top of Madame Bustier's desk appeared a toddler, who blinked and tilted her head. The girl looked so much like Marinette, that almost everyone had figured out who the child's mother was within a second.

 

Except Adrien.

 

Adrien wasn't even that dense, really. He was just a boy.

 

And he was more boyer (and that isn't even a word) than all the other boys.

 

_Combined._

 

Which also meant that he was dense.

 

So, back to the story. As almost everyone, (except our hero) turned to look at Marinette, there was another boom and poof from the corridor, and everyone snapped their head back to the door to see who it was. Immediately, someone (undoubtedly an older Marinette) rushed into the room, scooping the child up in her arms.

 

"I was so worried! I'm so glad the akuma hit me after you, Em!"

 

Then there was another _boom!_ and an blonde guy-Older Adrien, no doubt-rushed into the room, enveloping Oldie-Mari in a hug, before kissing her right on the lips.

 

"Mari! You got hit on purpose! That was dangerous!"

 

"Emma was gone, Adrien, I had no-"

 

"I could have come alone! You're more import-"

 

"Adrien Agreste!" said Marinette sharply, shoving her index in his face. "You are not expendable, understand? No one-and I mean no one-insults my husband, not even you!"

 

Adrien blinked then nodded meekly.

 

"Good."

 

Then she smiled, and pressed a kiss to his lips before handing over the baby to him.

 

Adrien grinned before turning to the baby.

 

"Well, hullo there! I'm so glad you're safe! You're not allowed to wander off like that, okay?" The baby gurgled. "And Chloe's not allowed to babysit you anymore."

 

"A-hem."

 

The cough was from Mme. Bustier, causing them to turn and look at the class. Everyone was staring at them, stunned.

 

"Er, hello?"

 

Silence.

 

"Nothing? Okay, we'll be leaving." he turned to the teacher. "We better get going, Mme. Bustier. Dad wouldn't be pleased if Marinette was late to submit the designs. Although I believe he has quite a soft spot for her."

 

And with that, Adrien waved at the class, slipped an arm around Mari's waist, and they quietly exited.

 

For a few seconds there was silence. Then, Chloe smirked.

 

"Well, I'm glad you decided to follow my advice and hook up."

 

The class erupted.

 


End file.
